


Mine

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: So after the interview where Patrick and Joe admitted that they kissed, Pete gets really pissed off and possessive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/15/16.  
> Anonymous asked: So after the interview where Patrick and Joe admitted that they kissed, Pete gets really pissed off and possessive. He grabs Patrick and pins him against a wall and bites and kisses his neck while telling him "you're mine, not anyone else's" and then rough sex endures

Pete’s buzzing when they leave, Patrick can tell, but he still doesn’t expect it when Pete suddenly grabs him and presses him forcibly against the wall, hands pinned above his head. Patrick doesn’t bother straining; Pete looks like he wants to roughly fuck him against the wall, right here and now, and Patrick kind of really wouldn’t mind that.

“You weren’t actually drunk?” Pete spits, shoving a thigh between Patrick’s, grinding up and simultaneously biting at his neck just for the groan Patrick lets out. “You were sober and you whored it up for Joe like that? The fuck is that shit, man? You’re mine, not anyone else’s.”

Patrick actually loves it, loves that Pete’s possessive and he calls Patrick his, but just to spite him, just to feel Pete’s grip tighten around his wrists, he says, “I’m not yours, Pete.”

“Bullshit,” Pete hisses in his ear, and Patrick makes an active attempt not to flat out moan out loud. There’s nothing else quite like Pete when he’s like this, when he’s so mad Patrick’s almost scared of him, which isn’t often, he’s normally a pretty happy, goofy guy, so Patrick sometimes likes getting him mad, if only for the rough fucking he gets later for riling an already pissed off Pete up even more. “You’re so fucking mine, and everyone knows it. You know it, don’t pretend like you don’t.”

“Prove it,” Patrick says, grinding his dick against Pete’s leg and moaning under his breath. Pete pulls his body away from Patrick’s at that, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but he keeps Patrick’s hands pinned. Patrick’s eyes stare into Pete’s, icy blue green, challenging. “Fuck me. Do it hard, mark me up, make it hurt, let them know you’re the one who did it.”

“You’re such a slut,” Pete says, and it would hurt, but Patrick knows this is a game, knows it’s a battle of wits and words, knows Pete’s trying to get him to break first. “You’re such a fucking whore.” Pete steps forward so he’s in Patrick’s face.

“Least I’m not a tease who makes empty threats and never actually delivers like you,” Patrick says, and Pete growls and kisses him hard. I won, Patrick thinks as he arches into Pete, until he can feel Pete’s erection against his. He pulls away to say, “You gonna fuck me or what?”

“Hotel,” Pete pants against Patrick’s lips. “I’ll make you fucking scream. You’re such a goddamn brat.”

Pete lets Patrick’s wrists go, and Patrick instantly hums and pushes Pete away by two firm hands on his chest. “Empty threats,” he says cheerily as he starts for the exit of the building.

“Make you scream,” Pete says again, following after Patrick.

“We’ll see about that.” Patrick smirks to himself when he feels Pete’s hand slide possessively around his waist, fingers digging into his hip almost hard enough to hurt. Almost.


End file.
